ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Upchuck
Upchuck is one of the original aliens from Ben 10. Powers Being a Gourmand, Upchuck has four strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than itself. Upchuck possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve almost all forms of matter, except ironically, ordinary human food and other organic matter. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled at will with great accuracy, he can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. This ability was demonstrated in Secret of the Omnitrix. Upchuck also seems to be able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, able to take the brunt force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He is a mixture of a Perk and Murk Gourmand. He looks like his Perk form in OV, but with spots over his body and with canine teeth. He appears in Alpha Returns to eat Alpha's sphere. In Who's The Boss Now, Dad?, he is used by Kenny to train with Future Gwen. For Kenny, he looks like Perk Upchuck in OV. He appears in Prom Not To Be to vomit. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance for both Perk and Murk. He first appears in Welcome To College, Rook where he fails to defeat Ssserpent (Perk). He appears in You Are Begging For Trouble to fight Dr. Animo's mutant frog (Murk). In 99 For A Change, he is used by Albedo of Dimension 99 to drag Ben to his dimension. Sem 10 In Sem 10, he is Sem's favorite alien. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Upchuck wears a skin tight suit. He was used in The Tacos Are Evolving, where he defeats the Utakos. Appearances *The Tacos Are Evolving Jimmy 10 In episode 7 of Jimmy 10, Jimmy transforms into Upchuck accidently, so he decides to go Reload and make an attempt to destroy Zombozo once and for all. Ben 12 In Ben 12, Upchuck looks like 11-year-old Upchuck, except the Omnitrix is on his chest. Appearances *Arachnimo Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He makes his first reappearance in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat? to battle some of Vilgax's drones. He is later used again in the same episode to fight Vilgax. Dan 10 In Dan 10 Upchuck is called Guts because he was disgusted by his real name. Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. His appearence is the same as the original series. *Trashing About (debut) *One More for the Road *Alone Together *The Big Time Rush *Doppelt, Doppelt *How Hard do you Rock *I scream, you scream, we all scream *Inspector #10 *My Big Fat Alien Wedding *Inspector #13 *When the Lights Go Out *Playstation 3.0 *In the Web of Black Spider *The Creator of Everything *Crime and Astonishment Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Gwen 10 Returns Part 2 Ben 10: Alien Universe *''Feel My Ghostly Wrath'' *''X-Mas'' Ben 10 :Omniverse Unbound he reappears in the episode Partner problem to eat Sunder's hoverboard he is used by youngben in Gone fishing to defeat a pirate minons John Smith 10 Upchuck is unlocked by Xylene who enters a combination into the Omnitrix. Appearances *The Visitor (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Retribution *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Chip Off the Block (used by Kevin) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special Galactic Battle *Breakout (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Attack of the Clones *Traitor (unintentional transformation; desired alien was Chromastone) Distant Worlds *We are! (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Trapped (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John clone 1) *Fitting In (used by Ultimate John) *Dactyl and the Hunter (used by Dactyl) Phantom Watch *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (used by Vilgax) Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Upchuck portays the part of a charity worker who visits Scrooge seaking money for the poor for the holidays. He has no speaking lines. Comically, the whole time he is visiting Scrooge, the other charity worker is pressing him against the wall. When he moves, Upchuck falls face first to the ground. Stew 10 In Stew 10, he hasn't been used or unlocked yet. But he is confirmed to appear. Apperances 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *The Power of the Beast (Used by Yopo) Brandon 10 Original Series *The Reunion (First Appearance) *Road Trip *Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 2 Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 1 (First Re-Appearance) Gallery 16_yr_old_Upchuck.png Murk.png Upchucks.png Perkchuck.png Upchck.png|Bryce as Upchuck in B10UH/BBO Category:Origanal Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Jimmy 10 Category:Dan 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Characters Category:Snackatrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Rex 14 Category:Eating Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Gourmand Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens